Internet Buddies
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: Hey everyone Akuma here. I'm an ex fanfic author that has decided to make a comeback. In my comeback debut a Sableye is gonna find a new fuck buddy on the internet. Fair warning this story is slash/yaoi meaning there will be hot male on male action. If this is not your cup of tea please do not read it. R&R all Flames will be used to keep the homeless warm this Holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **If you are under the legal age of majority (18; 21 in some areas) or if it is illegal to read this in your area or have objections to this type of expression, please stop reading now and hit the back button on the top left hand corner of your web browser or hit Alt+F4 to close out the tab. If you don't like reading stories about males having sex with each other, why are you here in the first place? This story is the complete and total product of the author's imagination. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended. The author does not make any money with this story. Please enjoy the story.**_

I was so excited about getting to meet my Internet buddy and his lover/sex slave for the first time today. It had all started one weekend several weeks ago when I logged onto my computer and from there went to the chat room I normally liked to use to flirt with the gay Pokémorphs of the world. That evening I came across a Raichu around my age of nineteen named Thor, from Anville Town and got into a private and very explict conversation with him. We mostly talked about what kind of stuff we liked to do the most during sex. We seemed to have a lot in common in that area. He liked toys and bondage I liked toys and bondage; He liked to role play I liked to role play and so on and so fourth. Even though we just barely met we decided to exchange pictures of ourselves that night. What I got was a picture of a Raichu lying in bed licking the inflated knot of a Growlithe shaped dildo that had obviously recently been inside of him because his hole was still is the process of closing up. Turning on my desktop's webcam I opened up my robe to show off my gem encrusted purple body. A lot of Pokémorphs were turned off by a Sableye's devious grin but apparently Thor wasn't one of them because not ten minutes after I sent him my pic I got a 'like' alert from the web site.

After we sent our pics we went into a private video chat room and talked to each other for another few hours. I was sitting in front of my computer with the web camera facing my body so that Thor could see that I was completely naked. Thor was totally naked as well, accept for the black leather harness and black leather cap he was wearing earlier in his pic, and I could see that he had a nice six½ inch cock on him. As for the rest of him. Thor was on the chubby side of the weight spectrum but he wasn't fat enough to be unattractive; in fact the weight he had on him made him all the sexier to me. We met each other in the same private chat room every night for several weeks before our eventual meeting; we would type dirty messages to each other and send more erotic pics of ourselves to each other. I had a cock pump and I showed Thor that I could stretch my cock in the Plexiglas tube at least another couple inches thus giving me a twelve inch dick which I've been told many times was impressive for my small five foot six body. Thor showed me his extensive collection of toys. He even did requests where I'd ask him to do something and he'd do it for me with no complaint. If I didn't know any better I'd say he enjoyed performing for me.

One evening while we were chatting before getting down to jacking off for each other I was telling Thor about how an older Excadrill morph had seduced me when I was a kid and ever since I had a fetish for older Pokémorphs than myself. Thor started laughing loudly before he made a motion to someone off camera. As he rolled his desk chair back from the keyboard and spread his legs. A chubby Zangoose no more than thirty-eight years old came into the frame a second or so later and sat in his lover's lap. He was obviously the type that liked to dye his fur because instead of the usual red and white fur his species were known for the Zangoose had nothing but black fur. The Zangoose's body was totally naked accept for two spiked wristbands and spiked collar around his neck. Hanging from the metal loop was a bronze tag. On closer inspection of the tag it revealed that it was inscribed with the Zangoose's slave name. The chubby half-breed was also wearing a chastity cage over his large endowment.

I moved close to the monitor so I could study the obvious Gothic slave. The Raichu told me that his sex slave's real name was Kenai and while we were typing away the slave was forced to endure the the scenery while wearing his chastity cage or a cockring so he couldn't cum no matter how aroused he got from the erotic displays going on before him. Before we signed off for the night Thor offered to bring his slave over for a visit. It was agreed that they would catch the Saturday morning train from where they lived in Anville Town to Nimbasa City. If everything went according to plan they would be at my place alittle before lunch time.

It was now Saturday morning and I was waiting for their train to arrive. As I waited for them my eyes started to wonder around. Gear Station was a lot busier today due to the grand reopening of the amusement park later that day. The park was shutdown for a whole year for renovations. Now that it was back up and running families from all over Unova were flocking to Nimbasa City so their children could see the newly added attractions. I smiled each time I saw a screaming child eagerly dragging their parents towards the park. Loving children to deah it always made me happy to see them happy. Hearing a train rolling into the station I looked up to see that it was Thor's train. As the the two Pokémorphs got off the train I waved at them to get their attention. It was the Goth that saw me. Tapping his master on the shoulder he pointed at me then lead the way to the bench I was sitting on. After exchanging pleasantries I guided them to my modest two story home on route 5. Since I lived so close to the city I never saw the point in getting a car since everything I needed from food to clothes to supplies were a ten minute walk from my home.

Once we arrived I showed them around the house. I was as nervous as a school girl on her first date the entire time and my body language showed it but whether because they didn't notice or didn't care Thor and his slave said nothing about it. I made us all lunch when they said they were growing hungry. Kenai was the one to suggest we retire to the bedroom and play while we ate. During our meal I learned that the elder Pokémon was actually Thor's lover with a fetish for young slave masters and not some mailorder slave like I had originally thought him to be. In Kanto there was a mailorder service that catered to those few Pokémon that couldn't or didn't have the time to find a mate on their own but had the Poké to buy one.

When we entered the bedroom the Raichu quickly recognized the room because the Nextbook Ares I used to talk to him was on a desk in the far corner. Without any warning master and slave both started to pinch and stimulate my nipples before they took turns milking my cock a little to insure that I was fully aroused before things got started. Thor removed his own clothes before climbing into my bed. Being his sex slave the Zangoose was forced to go without clothes so naturally he was already naked. As for me I was somewhat of a nudist so I rarely ever wore clothes. Whenever I did decide to wear something I would only put on a bathrobe or a mesh thong so I could get naked quickly just in case I happened to run into a gay Pokémorph that was in the mood to have some fun.

The elder Normal type Pokémon climbed into my bed and lied down on his back while I kissed him and felt him up. The Zangoose's cock was bouncing around like a jumping bean as I worked on him. I could not resist licking the smooth body as I positioned myself on my knees at an angle to Kenai's crotch so that I could take the seven inch cock and sac into my mouth at the same time after I removed the chastity cage. At some point the Raichu had gotten out of bed and was now feeling up my ass as he stood beside it. Bending over he took hold of my cock from behind and started suckling it like it was the teat of a nursing Miltank. He also licked my asshole every now and then to add to my sexual experience.

The Raichu was very submissive for a slave master but I loved the feeling the Electric type was giving me as much as the opportunity to suck the cock of the other Pokémorph. Suddenly I felt Thor get back on the bed and guide his cock towards my purple entrance. I took a deep breath in anticipation of the invasion of the half-breed's cock; I was not disappointed the pain was mind blowing when the first few inches spread my asscheeks. I gripped the bed sheets with both paws as hard as I could while I continued to suck the the seven inch cock in my mouth without clenching my jaws in pain for obvious reasons.

When the Raichu's cock was all the way inside me he started fucking my ass. I felt some relief when he pulled out but when he reversed the direction I felt the burning pain again. I endured it just to enjoy the Zangoose cock in my mouth. Suddenly after only five minutes of fucking me Thor grabbed my hips and buried his entire cock in my ass as he squirted his cum into my bowels. Pulling out Thor sat on the bed next to his slave. As if by some unspoken signal the Zangoose pushed me off of him and took his master's cock into his mouth and sucked it clean as it went soft. Once he was done with Thor he got up and took a position behind me and used his tongue to lick my gapping asshole clean of his master's seed.

I had the largest erection I had ever had as a result of the way I had been fucked by Thor and now tongue fucked by his mate. I was almost in pain because I needed to cum so badly; but for some reason I just couldn't. I took hold of Kenai's head and forced it down over my gem encrusted cock. After being kind enough to service him it was now time for him to return the favor. As he sucked me off I watched as Thor lubed up his lover's ass with the KY jelly that he had just now noticed sitting on the dresser waiting to be used. Once his slave was ready Thor sank into him. Kenai showed very little discomfort because he had been fucked so many times by his master and his friends. He also very much enjoyed the feeling of a cock in his ass and the sweat from the morph's body dripping onto his back. Again Thor didn't last long and was soon cumming into his slave's ass. Pulling out Thor asked me if I wanted a go at the Normal type's ass. I nodded and took his place. Thor stood back and watched as the Zangoose got his hole fucked by my gem encrusted dick. He could not resist jacking himself off while he watched. He started slowly but as the excitement over took him his hand moved faster. When he was cumming again he made no effort to miss squirting his load on my back; using the sapphire, ruby and emerald there for target practice.

I was caught between the desire to cum and a raging boner that would not allow my muscles to relax enough to cum. I was sweating profusely due to the physical exertion. I was about to cry when Thor somehow sensed my duress and helped me by reaching around my body and pinching my nipples. That was all it took for me to finally squirt load after load of fertile cream into the Zangoose's ass due to their high sensitivity to touch. I continued to fuck the the elder Pokémon until my cock went soft and just slipped out of his ass. The cum that had collected around the base of my cock had turned into a white frothy foam and was already starting to dry into a sticky mess. As I pulled out Kenai suddenly started to ejaculate again most likely due to not being able to handle the pleasure the gems covering my dick caused when they scraped against his anal walls anymore. I wanted Thor and his lover to stay for the weekend and asked them if they wouldn't mind doing so. Not having anything better to do for the rest of the weekend the two Pokémon/human half-breeds agreed to stay until Monday morning. With that settled we spent the rest of the day fucking like a couple of Buneary in heat. By the time we finally decided to turn in for the night at around midnight my bed sheets were permanently stained with our male essence and all three of us were so full of each other's seed we all looked like we were pregnant. Climbing under the stained sheets on either side of me my two guests cuddled up to my stone-like body and fell fast asleep with their arms, and his tail, in Thor's case, wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all you fanfiction fans AkumatheDarkOne here with an offer. I need some extra spending cash so I'm opening up story commissions. This is similar to art commissions on art sites like Inkbunny and Furaffinity. Price for commissions are $50 per 1000 words on single chapter one-shots and $100 per chapter (limit five chapters so prices don't get outta control. If you want more you'll have to provide evidence that you can afford more chapters). I consider my time to be very valuable so these prices seem more than fair considering what's charged on Inkbunny for a simple sketch commission. Please no straight sexual romance stories. I'm no good with trying to imagine straight sex. Below are the details you need to fill out so I know what you want. All payments can be sent to my account at Buigoose . Please respect me and do not attempt to spam my email. If you do I'll consider it a form of Cyber Bullying and contact the FBI. Remember Cybercrimes are a federal offense. I doubt you want to spend the next 10 years in Federal lockup. Also if funds that don't belong to the commissioner are used to pay for stories I'll report you for bank/credit card fraud.

Name of story:

Fandom (if it's an original story idea story will be posted on ):

Characters (please be as detailed as possible if you're requesting an OC to be used or want an established character to be OOC):

Rating (May go up to "M" however stories that are "NC17 in nature will be posted on ):

Genre of story (example Romance Horror Supernatural):

Word count (remember you're charged $50 per 1000 words for single chapter one-shots or $100 per chapter limit 5 chapters so price doesn't get outta hand. If you want more you must provide proof you can afford higher price limits.):


End file.
